


The Reluctant God-Sitter

by glamaphonic



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif and Loki are busy and Thor is left holding the bag. By which I mean baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reluctant God-Sitter

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks, as ever, to Memlu, who also titled this. In addition, this fic takes place even further in the future in her futureverse continuity from [Out of Consideration for Paisley](http://archiveofourown.org/works/211747) and [A Hand to Hold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/212614). You don't have to read either of those to understand this, but you should read them anyway because they're great.

When Thor wakes, it is to a kiss. It’s not the kiss he has come to expect: Jane — his Jane — with her soft, demanding mouth. It is wet, very wet, against his cheek, and he swipes at the saliva trail with one hand before cracking an eye open to investigate.

Large hazel eyes meet his, then drop away. Thor sits up. Beside him, rocking precariously back and forth on the pillow, sits Ullr. He giggles at Thor, then claps his chubby, little hands joyfully.

“Uncle!” the boy cries in the tongue of the Æsir.

“Nephew,” Thor acknowledges with a bit less verve.

He runs a hand through his hair, disheveled from sleep, then sets it lightly and fondly in Ullr’s dark curls.

“We should find your mother and father,” Thor says, relinquishing thoughts of a restful day with a sigh. He is hearty enough that he does not need them often, but there are times when the challenges set against himself and his comrades are trying even for the God of Thunder.

Ullr purses his lips and blows spit bubbles in response.

Thor finds Jane in her lab, as ever, pouring over calculations and equations or what have you. He watches her for a moment, the concentration on her face and the way she’s tied her hair back haphazardly to keep it from her papers as she scribbles furiously. She doesn’t notice him standing there, Ullr tucked against his side, until he calls her name.

“Oh, you’re up!” she says, then sets her work down for a just a moment so that she can reach up to kiss him. He bends and meets her halfway. Ullr tightens one tiny fist in Thor’s shirt and the other in a hank of his hair.

“I hope he was okay,” Jane continues, wiggling her fingers at Ullr, who releases Thor’s shirt, but not his hair, to grasp at them. “I’m pretty sure it was his naptime and he seemed to want to go in with you. At least, I think that’s what he was saying.”

“I’m not exactly an expert on Asgardian baby talk,” she tosses over her shoulder with a smile as she goes back to her work.

“Where are Sif and my brother?” Thor asks, for it’s like neither of them to leave him unmolested for when in the vicinity.

“They were only here for a minute and didn’t want to wake you,” Jane says and Thor grows suspicious. “Just needed you to look after the munchkin. They said they’d be back soonish, I think.”

Thor tenses, alert, but keeps his voice even so as not to alarm the child in his arms.

“Is something wrong?” he asks with as much subdued urgency as he can muster. He worries for Sif and Loki at the best of times. He knows that they are far beyond capable of taking care of themselves, but not having them in Asgard, or even regularly on Midgard, leaves much room for anxiety. He is not given to it, naturally, but living through your brother’s presumed death tends to have an effect.

“From what do they wish me to protect him?”

A smile flashes across Jane’s face as she erases a chunk of writing on the whiteboard.

“Well, they have a toddler who, as I’m understanding it, is going to be a toddler for quite a while,” she says. “So, I think they just wanted some… alone time.”

“I see,” Thor says as his alertness recedes and he grimaces. For all that he loves his brother, loves Sif, his friend, his shield-sister, their ‘alone time’ is not something he’s comfortable acknowledging. Not even when he’s holding the gurgling proof tucked against his chest. He usually prefers to think that Ullr appeared fully-formed, a perfect child — and his nephew is perfect with no room for argument — from sea foam or a vegetable patch or, perhaps, molded from clay.

Jane is still smiling. This is a discomfort of his she finds amusing.

“Look at this way, you get to play with Ullr uninterrupted all day.”

Were Thor less noble, less himself, he might have mentioned the other ways he’d intended to amuse both himself and Jane this day. But he is himself and while slightly inconvenient, the task is not at all unpleasant.

“So it is,” he replies before striding over to kiss Jane once more.

“Are you hungry, little one?” he asks Ullr then, who blinks huge eyes at him and says a word very seriously. It is not a word Thor recognizes, but he imagines he got the gist.

Ullr waves over Thor’s shoulder at Jane as Thor heads towards the kitchen to make them both breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> The word Ullr says is essentially NOMS in one of the languages of Vindrheimr, where he lives with his parents.


End file.
